


Extraterrestrial

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alien Abduction AU, Crack, Everything is consensual, FaceFucking, Inspired by Katy Perry's Extraterrestrial song, Kinky, M/M, Other, Smut, Tail Sex, alien!Katya, human!Violet, so kinda tentacle sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Violet is abducted by an alien scientist who only sees her as a test subject but when an offhand comment sparks a more in depth conversation, Violet has a chance to make the alien scientist see her as more than just a research project.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea we had. The sex gets weird (that is to say, alien Katya, who we imagine to look like Katya's Bjork but with a big purple tail and a third eye, using her tail to penetrate Violet before using her reproductive organ, and Violet being the size queen that she is, loves it and begs for more). If it's not for you, no hard feelings. Feel free to skip it. But if you're open, proceed. We don't kinkshame here.

Violet didn’t want to open her eyes but she was already awake. The light was too bright and everything was so cold. What had happened to her? She couldn’t move and Violet found that she was strapped down to a cold steel table. What on earth?

The room was empty, sterile and far too bright. There was a light shining on her, in her eyes, blinding her. All the surfaces were what appeared to be stainless steel, and clinical. Where was she? Was this an operating room? An observation room?

The last thing she remembered was being at the club. She’d performed well and wowed the crowd. She was still in her burlesque gown and from what she could tell, her face was still painted. Or was that all a dream?

A quiet mechanical whirring could be heard and Violet noticed a tiny camera, staring at her from across the room. Who was watching her? She had so many questions. How did she get here? Who was watching her and what did they want?

Violet didn’t have long to ponder before a door opened and her eyes darted over to see who entered the room.

 

Katya walked into the testing room with her recording device in hand, and she took notice of the conscious subject on the table. “Fhowrpg nccrnef gb or pbafpvbhf,” Katya said into the device as she walked up to the human on the table. Her tail grabbed a penlight from the counter and shone it into the subject’s eyes. “Fhowrpgf nccrnef gb or nyreg,” Katya noted as the human flinched from the bright light. “V funyy abj nggrzcg pbzzhavpngvba jvgu gur uhzna.” 

Katya cleared her throat. “Человек , ты меня понимаешь?” Katya frowned at the human’s furrowed brows. “Human, pouvez-vous me comprendre?” Katya saw a spark of something seeming like some sort of basic comprehension appear over the subject’s face. “Creuncf nabgure ynathntr. Human, can you understand me?”

 

Violet’s jaw dropped open. This was a dream. A very very bad, weird dream. An alien? What the actual fuck? There was no way alien abduction was real and there was no way it was happening to Violet. 

Violet closed her eyes but when she reopened them, the alien was still there and staring at her. It was fairly human in shape, outside of a, tail? Violet hoped it was a tail. She’d watched way too much weird porn to want to even think about that. Shaking her head to clear it, Violet returned to examining the alien. 

Its skin was multicolored, with curious patterns on the face surrounding its three eyes. Violet couldn’t tell if it wore a cap or just had a black, hairless head. Its outfit was sleek and sliver, form fitted and showing off an impressive bulge. Violet’s eyes widened. What the fuck was going on here? Was someone playing an elaborate joke on her? Maybe this was just a high budget porno Violet forgot she agreed to?

Violet knew she wasn’t going to panic. This thing could probably smell fear. Steeling herself, Violet decided she needed some answers. “Who are you and what do you want with me?”

 

Katya frowned. While the subject responded, it didn’t answer her actual question. Was it simply dim or could it be insubordinate? The former could be expected; it was after all a mere human. However, if it were the latter, that would need to be dealt with swiftly.

“I will ask once more, Human.” Katya’s tail lashed behind her as she stared back at the human. “Can you or can you not understand me?” 

 

Violet rolled her eyes and glared back at the alien. “I can understand you, clearly. But you can’t go around abducting people. What do you even want from me?”

 

Katya ignored the subject’s question as she lifted the recording device back up to her mouth. “Fhowrpg vf pncnoyr bs onfvp pbzzhavpngvba hfvat gur zbqrea Natyb-Fnkba qvnyrpg. Ubjrire,” Katya walked over to the counter and picked up a pair of scissors, “gur fhowrpg nyfb nccrnef gb unir n qrsvnag angher gung jvyy arrq gb or nqqerffrq.”

Katya then switched the recorder from her hand to her tail as she walked back over to the subject where she then began to cut away the garments. 

 

Oh. Hell. No. This alien was not touching her clothes. Not one of her custom burlesque outfits. Violet screamed as beads and fabric and padding started to hit the floor. They could do whatever they wanted with her, but going for her clothes was too much. As soon as the alien was in range, Violet slammed her head into the alien’s.

 

“AHH!” Katya yelled as she recoiled from the hit to her head and her third eye. She held a hand to her third eye as she glared at the subject. “Lbh jvyy cnl sbe gung, lbh zvfrenoyr perngher.” 

After setting down the recording device, Katya slammed the subject’s head to the table before she strapped it down as well around the forehead as well as around the neck since that was a vulnerable spot on humans based off of past research. Katya double checked that the human’s head was securely fastened before she uncovered her third eye and gave it a test blink. It ached, but it seemed like it would be fine; however, her Vision would be temporarily blocked until it fully healed. Katya glared back down at the human for this inconvenience before she finished cutting away the outer garment which just revealed a tightly bound piece of fabric covered in shiny stones. Lucky this one seemed to just come undone with a line of hooks on the front, so, ignoring the noise the subject made, she pulled and undid the snaps until the under garment lay underneath the human. After a final snip to the cloth clinging to the subject’s groin and a quick tear to the sticky things attached to its chest, the subject lay bare. 

Katya turned and picked up her recorder again. “Zl vavgvny nffhzcgvba onfrq bss bs gur fhowrpg'f qerff bs gur fhowrpg'f uhzna pbaprcg bs frk nccrnef gb unir orra vapbeerpg nf vg unf jung uhzna znyrf unir nf gurve frkhny ercebqhpgvir betna. Pbhyq guvf or n fvta bs uhznaf orvat noyr gb svanyyl nqncg gurve obqvrf ng jvyy sbe ercebqhpgvba nf ribyirq fcrpvrf qb? Zber erfrnepu jvyy or arrqrq.” Katya then scanned her eyes up and down the subject’s body as she made notes of each detail – each scratch, scar, blemish, and more. 

 

Violet growled as the alien strapped her down even more. At least it didn’t cut her corset- probably couldn’t anyway, with all the steel boning, but it was a small mercy. The alien stripped her naked and was none too gentle about removing her pasties or undoing her tuck. 

Violet tried not to think too hard about anything as the alien examined her junk, obviously not expecting a penis. The alien also tugged on her nipple ring, clearly curious about it. Violet was growing a little uncomfortable now as the alien, hopefully unintentionally, teased her body. 

“You know most people buy me a drink at least before I let them do that.” Violet kept her tone light despite her unease. 

The alien kept examining her, taking notes on her old scars on her thigh and the fresh scrapes and bruises on her knees she’d gotten from that good trade in the last city. It counted the spots in her body and then began examining her face. It looked curiously at her, no doubt confused by her paint. 

The alien extended a digit and touched the spot under her mouth. It was weirdly intimate and Violet couldn’t help shifting uncomfortably. The alien however, kept touching her face, trying to figure it out. Violet sighed. “It’s makeup. If you know what that is.”

 

Katya ignored the subject’s tone, but she gave it a pat on the head nonetheless for its forthcomingness over the makeup before she walked back over to the counter to pull out a cleansing wipe. When she returned, she began to wipe down the human’s face. However, she frowned as the wipe became filthy before could even reach a third of the subject’s face. Just how much makeup did it wear, and was this usual for humans? After she pulled out the rest of the container of wipes and set it on a rolling table beside the subject, Katya went back to wiping off the makeup, and she set aside the used wipes on the table to be discarded later. 

Once the face seemed clean enough – the subject would have to be hosed down later – Katya took notes of the details of the face. She never really understood the purpose of makeup to humans; it wasn’t as if they used it to create elaborate illusions; they just used it to look like slightly different humans. The subject still had a pleasing looking face, or, at least, that’s what Katya assumed other humans thought of the subject’s appearance. 

After Katya finished her initial visual examination, Katya put away her equipment before she turned to look down at the subject with her recorder in hand. “Human,” Katya said, not caring for the uncomfortable language the subject spoke, as she pressed record, “tell me: how are you feeling? Details if you can. Hot, cold. Any pain and where. Go on.” 

 

Violet grimaced. The alien was patting her on the head as if she were a pet or a small child. Violet continued to grimace as the alien scrubbed her makeup off. Violet didn’t even want to think about how damaging all the scrubbing and tugging would be on her skin. Violet could still feel glue in her eyebrows and Violet knew her face was likely red and blotchy from the alien removing her paint. Her eyes were itchy and watering too from whatever it had used to take off her eyeliner. 

Violet raised a brow as the alien asked her how she felt. Really? Violet figured there was no real harm in answering the question. She’d let the aliens know. “My name is Violet. Not "human”. And I feel incredibly angry and uncomfortable. You abduct me, take me away from my life, strap me to a cold metal table, ignore my questions and then destroy my custom Canney couture. You strip me naked and then rip off my pasties and then you touch my junk and untuck me and keep touching me there. You can’t do that. You can’t touch people there without permission. And then, you tease and tug at my nipple ring. That’s tender and also something you shouldn’t touch without permission. You continue to do invasive and violating things to me. Then you take off my makeup with asking and you do it so roughly my eyes burn now. And now you’re asking how I feel? Why do you even care? You haven’t cared up to now."

 

Katya frowned as she held the recorder to her mouth. “Juvyr gur fhowrpg vf nafjrevat zl dhrfgvba, vg vf orunivat sne zber rzbgvbanyyl guna arprffnel.” After she made her observation, Katya headed to the counter – the subject did say that its eyes burned after all – and pulled out a couple types of eye drops from a drawer. She glanced at the ingredients, and, after a quick debate with herself, Katya chose the more basic of the two since she was unsure how a human would react to the more complex one. 

Katya then returned to the subject’s side – she refused to call it anything else since all it was was a test subject – and held its eyelids open as she squeezed a couple drops into each eye. “How are your eyes now, Subject?” Katya asked as she held up her recorder to get the subject’s response. “And temperature wise, how is the air to your skin?” 

 

Violet groaned in frustration. The alien could understand her but it continued to ignore her for the most part. Violet thrashed against her bindings as the alien approached with a vial of something that it poured into Violet’s eyes after holding them open. However, it seemed to just be eye drops and Violet blinked a few times and let the alien do the other eye. 

“Fine, Alien,” she answered a little spitefully. “And it’s cold now that I’m naked and still on a hard metal table.” Violet resumed glaring at the alien. “And I doubt you’ve got anything for blisters from corsets and fetish shoes.”

 

Katya sighed as she turned to put the eyedrops back. This attitude was going to get annoying fast. Katya pulled out some healing gel, gauze, and tape and carried it all back to the subject. She could see the blisters at the feet and treated those quickly by smearing the gel along then before wrapping them, but then she looked for the ones from the “corsets” and couldn’t see them from the position that the subject lay in. 

“Where are your other blisters?” Katya asked even though she already anticipated that they’d be somewhere that would require removal of the necessary bindings that prevented the subject from lashing out. She preferred to keep the subjects as aware as possible, but it looked like a sedative would be needed to patch it up completely. 

 

Violet was shocked how quickly this alien medicine worked. She didn’t really want to expose her back to this cold, unfeeling alien but if it meant relief from her blisters and scars on her back, she would. Before this, she’d been on the road for a solid two months so her constant cinching had left her back and sides cut and scarred and blistered. 

“Mostly on my back. Some on my sides. Thankfully none on my front today.” Violet sighed. She didn’t expect an answer but she had to try. “Not that I’m not grateful, but why are you healing me?”

 

Katya sighed. Of course the wounds were on the subject’s back. With a roll of her eyes, Katya reached into her pocket and pulled out the sedative she had on her, and after she flicked open the cap, she pressed the shot into the subject’s neck. 

After a few minutes, the sedative fully took effect, and Katya undid the bindings on the now still and limp human and manually rolled the human from its back to its front so that Katya could assess the damage there, and damage there was. Katya frowned as she took it the broken blisters that littered the subject’s back. How could so many be there, and how could the subject be wearing such tight garments over such painful wounds? Did humans evolve to have an even higher tolerance to pain? “Abgr,” Katya said into her recorder that she picked up once more, “uhzna cnva gbyrenapr jvyy arrq gb or rknzvarq zber shyyl.” 

Katya then finished patching the subject up and dressed it in an off-white shift before she threw the subject over her shoulder. The one positive to sedating it now was that Katya could move the subject to the room that would serve as the subject’s pen for the duration of Katya’s testing. 

Once in the room, Katya set the limp subject down on the mat that had been laid out for it, and she then tossed a simple blanket over it – it did say it was cold after all. Katya glanced at the sufficient room – a small window that looked out into space and a wash basin and latrine for the subject’s basic hygiene – before she left and locked up. She’d have to wait for the sedative to fade, so until then, she’d looked through the data she had collected to make a plan for what seemed to be the next course of action to her research. 

 

Violet began to panic as the alien brought something out of its pocket. She knew it was a sedative and she wanted her wits about her. This thing didn’t care about her and she didn’t want to think about what it would do to her once she was sedated. 

Sure enough, it stabbed her in the neck and Violet lost all feeling in her body but not her consciousness. This was worse. She’d be awake for whatever it did to her. It rolled her over and Violet could tell it was touching her corset blisters and scars, but she couldn’t feel it. 

Violet couldn’t help the waves of panic rolling over her as she was now truly helpless in the clutches of an alien that was more than likely going to torture and kill her. 

It dressed her in a simple shift and threw her over its shoulder. Where were they going? What was it going to do to her now? They entered a new room and the alien put her on a mat and covered her with a blanket. Violet could see out the small window and she realized that they were in somewhere in space, far from earth and everything Violet had ever known. 

Violet couldn’t move enough to truly sob but tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. But there was nothing to do but lay there and wait for the sedative to wear off and the alien to return to torture her.

 

-

 

After a few hours had passed and Katya had compiled her notes in an organized fashion, Katya realized that she had more questions that needed answers before she could get started on the subject’s tests, and so, after grabbing a taser just in case the subject attempted violence again, Katya headed back to the room. The sedative should have worn off by now. 

Before Katya opened the door, she mourned her temporary loss of Sight that would help her predict what to expect, and so, after a quick breath, Katya opened the door.

 

Violet was still groggy from the sedative by the time the alien returned but she had range of motion and quickly moved away from the alien. She felt her back hit the wall. She was trapped. Why wouldn’t it just leave her alone? 

Violet watched it warily as it approached her. She could only assume the thing in its hand was a weapon and it was here to hurt her. Violet didn’t speak, because she knew the alien was going to care what she had to say. Violet stared up at the alien, wondering what it would do to her.

 

Katya took note of the awkward way the subject moved away from her. Clearly the sedative was still in effect. “Gnxr abgr, fznyyre qbfntr arkg gvzr,” Katya said into her recorder. Katya then felt along the wall until she found the attached foldable chair which she then pulled down and sat on before she focused fully on the fearful human.

“Subject, I have some questions that I need answers to. Be quick with your responses. First, where did you get the wounds on your back? And why would you choose to wear clothing that could only irritate them worse?” 

 

Violet glared at the alien. No matter where she went, someone was always judging her. And if it wanted quick responses, it would get them. “From my corset. Because it’s what I do.” Violet almost added that the alien wouldn’t understand but she wasn’t going to press her luck as the alien fingered its weapon.

 

Katya cocked her head to the side as she frowned. “Why would you do something that causes you wounds? Is that common for humans?” 

 

“Because I want to.” Violet responded tersely. “And no. Just for me.” Now this alien wanted to listen to her? It probably wouldn’t understand or care if Violet even tried to explain her art. Violet huffed out a breath. This was pointless.

 

Katya furrowed her brow. It wanted to? Wanted to what? Hurt itself? “Why? Do you have an inclination towards pain?” 

 

Violet laughed. “Some people would say that. I call it art.” There was no way Violet was explaining sadomaschism to this cold alien. It wouldn’t get that, or her art. Violet crossed her arms and waited for its next questions.

 

Katya frowned. “Art?” How did pain and art connect? Was their some correlation to them on earth? 

 

“Yes. Art.” Violet said flatly. “Does your species have art?”

 

“We do,” Katya said, “but I don’t understand how pain is a part of your art. Is pain common with human art?” 

 

“Pain is common to my art. Not everyone’s. But I like to be the best at what I do and I get there through pain. So I suffer but I look beautiful doing it and that’s what matters.” Violet glared at the alien, daring it to tell her her answer was too long.

 

Katya frowned. Maybe her definition of art was different to a humans? 

“What exactly is your art? What do you classify as art?” 

 

“Burlesque, drag, fetish and fashion, if I have to simplify my art.” It was more than that and Violet hated to label herself and put her in boxes but this alien liked things simple. “So many things are art. Art can’t really be classified.”

 

Katya furrowed her brows again. The only word she recognized from the human’s list was fashion, but the others made no sense to her. “What is Burlesque, drag, and fetish? And what other things are considered art on earth to humans?” 

 

Violet made a noise of disgust. “It’s hard to explain in a way you would get it without seeing it. And I can’t show you either since you needlessly destroyed my clothes.” Violet sighed. “And art is anything that emotionally moves you. It can’t be quantified.”

 

Katya frowned. “Try to explain it. And give me other examples of human art.” 

 

Violet sighed. “Burlesque is the sensual art of teasing and taking off clothes. Drag is dressing as a woman for entertainment purposes. And fetish is deviant sexual behavior.” Violet frowned. “Art can be like painting and dancing and stuff, but it’s also beautiful and obscene and grotesque and sensual and provocative. It makes you think. It excites your senses. The best art even has the power to change your life. Do you know what that feels like, to see something and have your whole way of thinking about the world change?”

 

“No,” Katya said, hardly even conscious of the fact that she actually answered one of the human’s questions. Taking off clothes was considered art by humans? It made no sense to Katya. “Abgr, zhfg unir fhowrpg qrzbafgengr vgf sbez bs neg va beqre gb gel gb haqrefgnaq whfg jul uhznaf jbhyq pbafvqre gur erzbiny bs pybguvat neg.”

Woman was what humans called the female of their species, if Katya’s memory was correct. “So, you are a male that dresses as a female for what your species calls art? So your species cannot change sex at will yet?"

 

“You’re missing out. I can’t live without art.” Violet sighed and looked around at her prison. “Guess I’m going to have to here.”

“I don’t like labels but, essentially, yes. But I’m genderfluid. And humans can get a surgery and hormones to change sexes if they want and can afford it.”

 

Katya frowned. It seemed every answer Violet gave just gave her more questions. “What is ‘genderfluid’? And why would humans get surgery to change their sex? Is one sex less satisfactory than another? Do humans often use surgery to change their sex?” 

 

Violet sighed. She could sense the alien was becoming agitated with her answers. “Genderfluid means I go back and forth on the gender scale between masculine and feminine and most of the time I feel somewhere in between. I’m comfortable with my sex. But my gender and how I feel about it changes from day today. Other people, sometimes they feel their sex isn’t the one that fits them so they can have the surgery to correct it. It’s not common, but it’s becoming more so. Some people feel their sex doesn’t fit them, but they don’t have the surgery for one reason or another so they create the illusion themself without surgical enhancements and/or hormones.” Violet looked skeptically at the alien. “Does that clear it up any?”

Katya frowned. “Uhzna pbaprcg bs traqre naq frk vf pbashfvat,” she muttered to herself. That was a subject that clearly needed a lot more time devoted to studying than a simple question and answer session. 

“Moving on. What does your typical diet consist of, and does it match the traditional human diet?” Dietary habits shouldn’t have changed much over the last few hundred years since Katya’s species last studied humans, especially since there didn’t seem to be much physically different from them from an evolutionary standpoint, at least not visually. 

 

Violet raised a brow. “There is no ‘typical human diet’ as you put it. Food varies greatly from region to region. I tend to eat three meals a day like most people, but what I eat varies greatly from day to day, sometimes depending on what my day consists of. I try to be healthy and most of the time I am but I also have a sweet tooth. But I make up for it in the gym and with my aerials. You following, Alien?”

 

Katya narrowed her eyes. The sass would have to be dealt with. “And what would a typical healthy diet consist of from your region then?” 

 

Violet sighed. She explained what she usually ate, down to the specifics of how she made her smoothies. The alien just stared at her. Violet grimaced. It probably had no idea what she was talking about. Violet shuddered, wondering what her next meal would consist of. “Anything else you want to know?”

 

“Much.” Katya double checked her recorder to make sure it still had plenty of storage space; she was notorious for not backing them up until she ran out of room. “What is your sexual history?”

 

Violet began to laugh. Of all the things. “Alright. Hope you’ve got space on your recording device. It’s going to be a long one.” Violet spared no detail of her extensive sexual history. Several hours later, Violet finished her tale. She grinned wickedly. Violet couldn’t read the expression on the alien’s face. “Anything else you’d like to know about my sexual history?”

 

Katya cocked her head to the side. That was certainly…informative. “Just how strong and elastic is your rear hole? To be able to take that many insertions and to continue to have it function as it was intended must mean it is a strong muscle, am I correct?” 

 

Violet chuckled. “Very strong.” Violet looked over at the alien. She couldn’t tell how it was reacting to her stories. “If I ask something, will you answer please? I’ll behave if you do. Promise. How does your species have sex?”

 

Katya frowned. Should she indulge in the subject’s curiosity? It was always recommended to keep distance from a scientific subject to avoid the possibility of forming an attachment to it. However, the temptation to indulge the subject in order to encourage it to behave was strong. 

“Not many of us bother to indulge in sex. It is time consuming, and since we’ve developed the means to procreate using scientific means, sex has become something only the lazy amongst us bother with. It’s not much different than your own – insertion of an erect member into a hole. 

“Now, onto another question. How does your species current–” Katya searched for the correct word that would make sense to the human from her memory– “system of relati– government work?”

 

“Badly,” Violet joked. “Sorry, I promised to behave. Every country is different but mine is a democratic republic. We elect a president every four years. We also an electoral college and have single member districts with plurality, resulting in a two party system, which causes a lot of divisions in society…” 

Violet talked at length about how the US government worked and how she felt it was flawed. Violet sighed. “What’s the next topic?”

 

“Fgvyy ab havslvat flfgrz bs betnavmngvba, naq vg qbrfa'g frrz yvxr rnegu jvyy unir bar nalgvzr fbba onfrq ba gur pbasyngrq jnl bar bs gurz vf pheeragyl betnavmrq.” Katya then focused back on Violet. “How’re you feeling? The sedative wear off fully yet?” 

 

“I’m fine. The sedative wore off early into my sexcapade stories.” Violet shifted uncomfortably. She had a semi going and she doubted she’d get any relief anytime soon. “What’s next for us?”

 

Katya set down her recorder. “Well, first, I’d like to check on the status of your wounds to see how well the gel reacted to a human body. You’ll behave for that, correct? You did promise after all.” 

 

“I did,” Violet said grudgingly. “Am I going to have to be naked for that?” Violet didn’t want to think about the alien seeing her semi. Ugh. She didn’t even know the alien’s name and it knew her whole sexual history. Violet shook her head. “If you tell me your name, I’ll keep behaving while you examine me.” 

 

“You will need to remove the shift so I can fully see your back, yes. And you will not manipulate me. If you cannot keep your word about behaving, I will simply have to sedate you again.” Katya crossed her arms as she stared back at the subject. “So, which will it be? Behaving or sedative?

 

Violet’s shoulders slumped and she sighed. Well, it was worth a shot. “I keep my word.” Violet turned around and gracefully took off her shift. It wasn’t the artful way she usually undressed but it was still more appealing than most people did it. Plus, this way the alien hopefully wouldn’t see much of her boner. She silently waited for the alien’s appraisal.

 

“Very good.” Katya then walked up behind Violet before she peeled off the bandage to look at the state of the wound. Almost former wound actually by the looks of things. “It’s Katya, by the way,” Katya offered for Violet’s obedience as she pressed her fingers against the nearly completely healed skin. “Any soreness or pain?” 

 

Violet smiled. So the alien’s name was Katya. Good to know. 

Violet shook her head. “None.” She groaned softly as Katya prodded her skin, the gentle pressures doing nothing to help Violet’s rising problem. “Seems to be uh, healing well.”

 

Katya frowned. “You’re sure that there’s no pain? You did just let out a noise that is often associated with pain.”

 

Violet chuckled. “It’s not pain, I can assure you.”

 

Katya cocked her head. “Then what is it?” 

 

Violet groaned. And turned around. The alien’s eyes locked on her boner. “It’s this.”

 

Katya frowned. “Why are you aroused? Is there something sexually stimulating in this room?” 

 

“Not particularly. Sometimes it just does that on its own. Especially after telling so many good sex stories.” Violet turned back around. “Can I get dressed now please?”

 

Katya cocked her head. A sample could be good to gather since she had an opportunity now, but maybe she should cut the subject a break. It was still a living creature after all. 

“Very well. I’ll be back shortly to conduct a few physical test, so be rested up for that,” Katya said before she headed for the door. 

 

Violet raised a brow. “You’re not going to like, take a sample or observe or something?”

 

Katya paused by the door before she glanced back at the subject. “Do you want to give me a sample now?” 

 

Violet backtracked. “I mean, isn’t that what you do? Study humans and collect samples and probe them and stuff?”

 

“Eventually, I’ll likely want a sample – though where you humans developed this theory that all space travelers want to probe you, I do not know – but I have other, more pressing experiments to focus on,” Katya said. “Now, do you wish to give me a sample at the present moment, or would you prefer to rest up for my next set of tests?” 

 

Violet looked suspiciously at the alien- at Katya. “What sort of tests and why do I need to rest for them?”

 

Katya’s jaw clenched as the human kept asking question after question. It was just becoming exhausting. “Physical tests to examine your strength and endurance. Now, I ask one last time: sample, yes or no?” 

 

A small part of Violet got off on provoking the alien. Violet looked down at her throbbing erection. There was no willing that away. “Uh yeah I guess so?”

 

Katya raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t expected the subject to actually agree. “Very well. Follow me.” Katya then turned and left the room, leaving the door open so that the subject could follow her down the hallway and to one of the exam rooms.

Once in the room, Katya grabbed a cup and handed it to the subject as she pulled out a tablet to take notes on. “Whenever you’re ready,” Katya said as she stared at the subject. 

 

There was something deliciously perverse about this situation and it appealed to some dark and twisted side of Violet. There’s no way this should have been exciting to her but she was certainly not shy about showcasing her more kinky and sexual side. 

For the sake of whatever alien science Katya was conducting, Violet would keep it real but she couldn’t resist giving the alien a bit of a show. She was still nude after all. 

Violet got comfortable and spit on her hand before she shut her eyes, getting her in the zone. Violet let herself indulge in her darker fantasies and imagined how good and hard an alien could possibly fuck her and how much she’d enjoy it. 

Violet whimpered and moaned as she pleasured herself, seeing no need to keep herself quiet as the alien observed her. Violet let herself bask in the kinkiness of the situation, of the alien watching her get lost in her own pleasure, waiting for a sample of her spendings. It was perverse and dirty and twisted and she loved it. 

She began to shoot hot spurts of come into the jar, whimpering and cursing as she imagined it was the alien’s hand and not her own that milked her and brought her to orgasm. Violet bucked into her hand erratically until she was spend and then lay back on the exam table, exhausted. 

After a moment, she stole a look at the alien, wondering how it would react.

 

Katya took the jar from the subject’s limp hand and, after a pat to the subject’s head, took it to the counter and started separating the semen into separate vials for examination. 

While she waited for the subject to recover, Katya spread a small sample over a slide that then pulled up a holographic view of the cells. “Does it often take that long, and do you always make so many noises?” Katya asked as she took notes of her findings. 

 

Violet groaned. “More or less. Depends how into it I am. And it can be silent. But I don’t like to be quiet. I didn’t see a need to quiet my noises. Anything else you want to know?”

 

Without looking away from the holographic projection, Katya asked, “What is your standard recovery time? Do you think you’d be able to orgasm again in the next couple of minutes?” 

 

Violet considered this. “Depends. Usually it takes a couple hours to a few days to come again. But sometimes you can have another orgasm shortly after. There’s nothing to uh, release though. But it can happen with the right stimulation. It’s more of a forced orgasm though.”

 

Katya turned her head away from the projection to frown at the subject. “And what would be the right stimulation for a ‘forced orgasm?’” 

 

Violet blinked. Was this really happening? “Uh well, usually forced orgasms come when you’re restrained and you have a partner who continues to stimulate you even after you’ve spent. Sometimes vibrators are used but it can happen manually too.”

 

Katya turned fully away from the projection and walked up to Violet. “Restraints are easy enough to come by. How exactly would be the best way to stimulate you? Details, cyrnfr.” 

 

Violet’s jaw dropped open. “You’d do that? With me? For humans this is considered pretty intimate. But uh,” Violet licked her lips. This was taking a unexpectedly sexy turn. “There’s a couple different ways. You could well, restrain me and you could stroke me like you just watched me do. I don’t know if you have a vibrator but you could use that to stimulate me. Or, my favorite way is having my uh, anus and prostate stimulated either with fingers, tongue or by riding a dick.”

 

Katya raised an eyebrow as she looked the human up and down, taking special note of the subject’s genitals. “How would the prostate be stimulated in sexual situations? Isn’t its function to secrete a slightly alkaline fluid? Why would stimulating that be a favorite stimuli of yours?” 

 

Violet bit her lip. Her dick had certainly taken an interest in this sudden change of course. “The best way to stimulate the prostate is through anal penetration, especially anal sex. It’s the part of the male body that produces the most pleasurable sexual feelings when stimulated. In other words, the best way to get an orgasm, forced or unforced.”

 

Katya cocked her head. “Really?” She jotted the new information about human prostates down in her notes and then focused her attention back on the subject’s face. “Would you be willing to consent to me inducing a forced orgasm on you?” Katya asked. She didn’t feel like dealing with the tantrum that would sure to come up if she just did it. Past research has already shown just how sensitive and emotional humans were when it came to sexual handling. 

 

Violet nodded. “Okay. For science.”


	2. Chapter 2

Katya gave the subject a nod before she headed back to the counter to pull out a bottle of lubricant – human bodies were so impractical – only to return to the subject’s side a moment later. She set the bottle down, and then she reached for the restraints on the table and tied the subject back down. Once the subject was secured, Katya cocked her head to the side as she stared down at the subject’s sexual organ; she could have sworn she saw it twitch. 

“Is it common for your genitals to move on their own?” Katya asked as she rubbed some of the cold lubricant onto her hands before she took a hold of the subject’s organ. 

 

Holy Jesus. This was actually happening. Violet had been abducted by an alien and while it wasn’t probing her it was about to strap her down and try to force an orgasm out of her. Force may not even be the right word, as her dick was twitching with interest and she had consented to this. 

At Katya’s question, Violet chuckled. “Yeah. It is. They respond to stimuli other than the physical.” Violet groaned then when Katya roughly grabbed her with cold lubey fingers. At least the alien used lube though. “Gently,” she whimpered.

 

Katya softened her grip so that she only lightly held the organ in her grasp. “Is this more satisfactory for an orgasm?” 

 

Violet groaned. This alien was going to be the death of her. “Little firmer. Just tight enough so you can feel the rigidity but you can still slide it in your hand.” Katya adjusted her grip. “Like that. Yes. Oh! Now move your hand up and down it while keeping that grip.” Violet’s hips bucked a little. “Oh fuck!”

 

Katya continued to slide her hand along the human’s organ for a short while before she remembered about the prostate. Katya’s hand slowed, and Katya cocked her head at the whine she heard the subject emit. 

“You said something about prostate stimulation through anal penetration? What would you suggest would be the best method of achieving that?” Katya asked with a firm yet still hold of the subject’s sex organ. 

 

Violet whimpered. “Anal penetration might be a little uh, difficult with how you have me restrained. I like it best when I’m sitting on the guy’s dick. On all fours is good too. But really, any position that allows for anal penetration is good in my book. And the bigger the dick the better.”

 

Katya raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say fingers would work as well?” 

 

Violet nodded. “But they don’t feel as good. And they don’t work as well. Besides. This,” Violet tested her restraints, “isn’t exactly a good position to use fingers up there.”

 

Katya stared at Violet with confused eyes. “Why don’t they feel as good or work as well?” 

 

Violet considered this. “Well, size and frequency I guess. Depth too. But fingers are more accurate. But really, a big dick used well is the best thing because when it hits the prostate continuously it’s the best feeling in the world.”

 

Katya blinked her eyes at the subject. “What would be the best position for you to be in for prostate stimulation?” Katya asked as she gave the subject’s organ a curious squeeze. 

 

Violet whimpered as Katya squeezed her. “On my hands and knees. You could tie me and have me at your mercy. You could do whatever you wanted to me.” Violet groaned and bucked, desperate for some friction as she fantasized about the alien fucking her. She grew insanely curious as to whether or not Katya had a dick and what it looked like and how would it feel inside her. She moaned as she imagined it. “You could put whatever you wanted in me. My hole can take a lot.”

 

Katya glanced back at her tail swaying in the air. “Whatever I wanted?” 

 

Violet let out a needy sound. “Yes. Anything. Whatever you wanted.”

 

Katya let go of the subject’s organ and undid its restraints only to flip it over to put it into the position it had described. Katya then spread the subject’s buttocks to take a good look at its anus which almost looked like it was breathing. “What do I do next?” 

 

Violet’s hole was twitching needily. “Put lube,” she instructed, the need clear in her voice. “A lot of lube. And gradually insert something, a finger is best to start adding more as you feel the muscle loosen. Keep adding lube to make sure it’s always slick. Once the muscle is loose enough you can put bigger and thicker things in me. You could tease me, fuck me, do anything to me. You can feel my prostate, which is that little nub. You’ll know when you find it.”

Violet smirked. “You heard my sexual history. Now you can put it to the test. See what and how much you can insert into me. See how much I can take. You can even see how compatible our species’ biology is.”

 

As the subject spoke, Katya coated her fingers in the lubricant. She ignored the comment about sexual compatibility as that was unnecessary information for her, and then Katya placed her first finger against the subject’s twitching anus. It clenched then seemed to gasp at the feeling of her touch, and the very tip of Katya’s finger seemed to almost be pulled in. Katya frowned at the bit of pressure she felt, and then she pushed her finger all the way in. 

It was…warmer than she had expected, and tighter. Katya’s finger then started to feel around, looking for the prostate “nub” that the subject had described. “How long does it usually take for your muscles to loosen?” Katya asked with a frown. 

 

Violet whimpered as the alien explored her ass. She clenched her fists, needing something to ground her. The alien had her tied up and had its finger in her ass. It was deliciously perverse but Violet couldn’t help but arch her back to let Katya have better access. “You can put another finger in, I can take it. And scissor your fingers to open me up. It’ll take a few minutes.”

 

Katya pushed a second finger into the subject and began to “scissor” them. At one point while she was pushing her fingers around in various directions, the subject gave a jerk as it emitted a whine. Katya frowned and cocked her head before she moved her fingers back to the spot again to see if a similar reaction occurred. When she did so, the subject reacted again, and Katya realized that the spot she had touched felt nub-like. 

“Is this the part of the prostate you told me about?” Katya asked as she ran her finger over and around the nub all while she took mental notes of what it felt like and how the subject reacted to it being touched. 

 

Violet whimpered and moaned as Katya stroked her prostate. “Fuck! That’s it. Yeah, that’s it. Ohhhh!” Violet clenched her fists, needing something to ground her. She was tied up, on a spaceship, letting an alien feel her prostate. It was beyond kinky, and Violet enjoyed kinky. And she was panting like a bitch in heat for an alien who barely cared about her. And yet Violet continued to want. Her dick had come back to life and she spread her tied legs as best she could to invite Katya deeper. “You can give me more,” she whimpered needily.

 

It seemed so easy, reducing the human to desperation just by touching a certain part of its anatomy, Katya thought as she pulled her two fingers out to apply more lubrication only to push three back inside of the subject. Katya tested the subject’s responses as she alternated between touching the prostate versus not touching it, and she found that she enjoyed hearing it whine whenever she pulled away. Her three fingers were pressed close together, but the longer they were inside of the subject’s anus, the less tightly they were squeezed, and Katya couldn’t help but look back at her tail. It was smooth and far thicker than her three fingers combined though it also had nearly the same mobility and control as them. 

“How much longer do you think it’ll be until you are ready for something larger than finger appendages?” Katya asked as she looked back down the subject’s buttocks. 

 

A desperate noise passed Violet’s lips. She definitely was opened up enough for something bigger. Violet figured Katya was going to fist her. It wasn’t something she did much of but Violet didn’t exactly have to worry about how loose she got now. “I’m ready. Give me more.”

 

After one last brush to the subject’s prostate, Katya pulled her fingers out of its anus. Katya then grabbed her long tail and slicked it up in the lubricant before she pressed it against the subject’s twitching hole which already looked much more open than it did before she had her fingers inside of it. 

“Ready?” Katya asked with a small smirk as the subject whined, and, without waiting for an answer, Katya pushed the tip of her tail into the subject. 

 

Violet gasped as whatever was in her was definitely not Katya’s fist. Violet looked over her shoulder. Oh fuck. The alien’s tail was in her. Oh. Ohhh. Violet’s mouth remained opened as she adjusted to the feel of the thick, slick tail inside her. And then it moved. OHHHH. It could move just like the alien’s fingers. Motherfucker. This was amazing. Something that felt like a big fat dick but had the nimbleness of fingers. “Holy fucking shit!” Violet exclaimed when she was finally able to form words as the tail filled her and stroked her prostate. “Oh fucking fuckity fuck. What the fuck! Oh fuck me!” Violet could feel the tension coiling in her belly. She clenched, needing that little bit more to get off but her eyes were practically rolling back in her head from the pleasure. She would probably come untouched from this kinky situation. She wanted the alien to fill her and use her and milk her dry. Violet tried to take more of Katya’s tail in. “More, please. Wreck me.”

 

Katya smirked fully at the subject’s reaction even as she felt her own self start to heat up for some strange reason. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that the tip of her tail was in a much more heated place than the rest of her body. Either way, the subject seemed to be enjoying the way Katya’s tail felt inside or her – it. Katya gave her head a shake before she focused more on the subject’s words. “What do you mean by ‘wreck?’” Katya asked with a slight hitch in her breath as she pushed more of her tail inside of the subject and moved it deeper inside of her – it – all while making sure to rub against her – its – prostate. 

 

Violet whimpered as Katya’s tail continued to move. “Wreck me, use me, make me stay loose even when you’re out of me. I want to be sore and open and needy when you’re done with me. I want you to push deeper into me than anyone ever has. Fuck me so good and hard that nothing else will satisfy me. I want to think back on this and remember how no one has ever made me feel quite like this before. I want to always be open and ready for you to take me and do what you want with me whenever you want me. Wreck me for anyone or anything else but your touch. Please Katya. Please.”

 

Katya’s spinal ridges shifted to stand on end as she began to feel overheated from listening to the subject’s babbling. Even her own penile organ seemed to come alive as she penetrated the subject’s anus with her tail, as she began to shove her tail deeper into the subject, to rub hard against her – its – prostate, to pound her tail into her hole. What was this Katya was feeling? 

 

Violet whimpered as Katya gave her more. It was all so intense and Violet couldn’t get enough. She didn’t give a damn how wrecked she’d be. She pushed back to take Katya deeper. She was aching from the over stimulation but she couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. All she felt was pleasure and need. “Please Katya. Go deeper. Take me. Claim me. All of me.” A broken, needy whimper escaped her. “I need you. This feels, ohhhh, it feels incredible. Give it all to me. Fill me up. Wreck me. I’m yours. Do whatever you want to me just keep fucking me.” Katya’s tail was deep inside her by now and the stretch was indescribable. “You’re deeper in me than anyone ever has been and fuck does it feel so good. I want to see if I can take all of you.” Violet whimpered, desperate for more.

 

Even though her breathing had elevated, Katya cocked her head in confusion. “But, there’s no possible way that you can take all of me,” Katya said even while she continued to push more of her tail inside, pounding it deeper and deeper in the subject’s hole. 

 

Violet whimpered. She was so close. She was so full. She doubted she could take much more. “But I can try,” Violet said. “I’ll take as much as you’ll give me.” Violet moaned. She could barely process what she was feeling. “I’m so full, so close. I just need a little more.” Violet whimpered brokenly.  
Violet was close to her limits. But it all felt so good. She’d knew she’d be sore and unable to walk after this but she didn’t care. She’d never felt such sensations and pleasures like this. She’d been reduced to a whimpering, needy mess, just begging to be filled. 

Suddenly, Katya’s hips pressed against Violet’s ass. Oh fuck. How deep inside her was Katya’s tail? Between that and one last hit to her abused prostate and Violet found herself crying out as she came hard and violently, whimpering and shaking as she shook apart. Violet cried out Katya’s name as she reached a dry orgasm, as she was more than spent. 

Violet had begged to be wrecked and she knew she already was. She’d never be satisfied again by anything less than this level of intensity. Violet collapsed to the table, utterly spent.

 

Katya cocked her head when the subject collapsed as she tried to catch her own breath. “Was that–” Katya panted– “was that your forced orgasm?” Why couldn’t Katya seem to catch her breath? Was this some sort of side effect to penetrating a human and bringing them to orgasm? And why did her own groin ache? 

 

Violet nodded. She whimpered as she shifted, Katya’s tail still fully inside her. “Yeah. It was.” She smirked as she realized the alien was panting. “Do you need me to bring you off? You can use my mouth if you want, Katya.”

 

Katya frowned as she pulled her tail out of the subject’s warm anus. “What do you mean by ‘bring me off’ and ‘using your mouth’?”

 

Violet whimpered at the loss of Katya’s tail. She was well as truly wrecked but she simply didn’t care. She was so blissed out from having the alien inside her. 

“You’re panting and aroused? If you want, you can fuck my mouth like you’d fuck my ass. You can use me to reach your own orgasm. If you want to, that is.”

 

 

Katya frowned between heavy breaths as she looked at her tail. “But, my tail isn’t my sexual organ…” Katya took a few breaths. “Why would I use it to penetrate your mouth?”

 

Violet whimpered at the thought of taking Katya’s tail down her throat. “As thrilling as that sounds, I meant your sexual organ. You can penetrate my mouth with your sexual organ and I’ll make you feel so good.” Violet salivated at the thought of sucking off Katya. “Once you reach your own orgasm, you’ll stop panting eventually.”

 

Katya looked down at her throbbing organ as sweat formed on her forehead. Perhaps the human was right; the species was clearly more engaged with sexual activities than her own. “Very well.” Katya undid the subject’s restraints before she looked around, confused over what she should do now. 

 

Violet gingerly got to her knees before she fell and made a fool of herself. She kneeled at Katya’s feet, eager to please the alien and see what exactly that bulge in its pants was. “May I?” asked, indicating Katya’s clothing. “You’ll be more comfortable with less clothes on. You said your species can also have sex by putting your organ in a hole? Use my mouth like you’d use a hole. I’ve worked hard at not having a gag reflex so you can be as rough as you want with me.”

 

Katya frowned as sweat dripped down her neck. “Just because my species was designed similarly doesn’t mean that we indulge is such…that I indulge in such…activities,” Katya said as she reached around her back to undo her suit and slip it off her body, making sure not to let the fabric catch on any of her raised spinal ridges. 

 

Holy fuck. The alien looked even more impressive without such a covering suit on. Katya’s beautiful colorful patterns continued down her powerful looking body. Violet’s eyes drifted down to Katya’s sexual organ. The alien had a beautiful penis, big and ridged and colorful, ending in a knot that would in no way fit in Violet’s mouth. Even though she was was already wrecked, Violet couldn’t help but moan at the thought of taking Katya’s penis in her ass. She wondered if Katya would knot her and let her take her all the way. Fuck that would be amazing. 

Violet shook her head to clear it and focused on that task at hand. The shaft would be a challenge but Violet knew she could do it. She wanted it so bad. Violet opened her mouth and moved her jaw, preparing to take this powerful sex organ down her throat. “You ready, Katya?"

 

Katya just nodded at the subject’s question. “Nf ernql nf V'yy rire or,” she muttered to herself as her body gave an uncontrollable shiver from the subject’s breath against her organ. 

 

Violet gave an experimental lick to the head of the organ and Katya groaned. It was more sensitive than Violet thought then. With a wicked smirk, Violet began to take it into her mouth, licking and sucking and teasing, moaning as she worked the head, and feeling the pleasure coiling in the alien’s powerful body. 

Violet inhaled and sunk down, taking the alien down to her knot before pulling off. She did that several more times, careful of her breathing. But fuck were Katya’s reactions worth it. Violet doubted the alien had felt pleasure like this. Good. She could repay the favor. Katya’s fingers laced into her hair and Violet pulled off with a grin. “Direct me. Thrust into me. Make me take it. Use me. Show me what you need to bring you to pleasure.”

 

Why wasn’t this a normal recreation for her people? Katya wondered as she wrapped her hands in the human’s hair to pull her mouth back around her organ. Humans certainly were better than Katya’s own people in this way at least.  
“Fb, fb tbbq,” Katya muttered as she thrust her hips against the human’s mouth. “Fb, fb tbbq gb zr. Qba'g fgbc, Violet. Qba'g fgbc.” 

Katya felt something coil tight in her lower stomach, but she couldn’t stop to take account of it as she shoved her organ back and forth into Violet’s mouth, as instinct drove her to do. “Fb, fb tbbq..."

 

Violet moaned around the alien sex organ in her mouth. Holy fuck could Violet not wait to get this in her ass but she was loving the way she was making the alien lose control. Violet took the pounding, keeping her throat loose and welcoming to Katya as the alien fucked her face, fingers tangled in her hair. Katya’s tail wrapped around her, probably unconsciously keeping her in place but Violet had no intention of going anywhere. 

Violet gripped Katya’s buttocks, keeping herself grounded as she took the pounding, gripping harder, wordlessly begging for more. Violet heard her name pass the alien’s lips and she moaned deeply, Katya’s organ all the way down her throat. She whimpered as Katya picked up the pace. Holy fuck this alien could move. It was getting hard to breathe but Violet figured Katya was getting close. Violet felt the knot twitch and she pressed forward, trying to take Katya deeper even though she knew her mouth wouldn’t go any wider around Katya’s sex organ but she could certainly try. Violet looked up at the alien, and she imagined she looked a sight to see, utterly wrecked and debauched at the alien’s hands but all Violet wanted was more, more, more.

 

As Katya made eye contact, her hips gave one last hard thrust, and she was orgasming. Her seed shot into Violet’s mouth, and Katya had to untangle one hand from Violet’s hair to hold onto the bed table to keep her legs from buckling under her. Why hadn’t she tried this before? 

 

Violet whimpered and swallowed as Katya came, her seed thick and hot and delicious. And lots of it. Holy Jesus. Violet drank it all down greedily, her hard won prize for pleasuring Katya. The alien was dazed and Violet couldn’t help but smirk. She sat back on her haunches and wiped her lips. “You know, for next time, my ass feels even better than my mouth. I can even take your knot if you wanted.”

 

Katya’s legs trembled as she stared down at Viol – the subject! – Violet! – (fuck, how could Katya just see the human as a subject now?) with confusion. She had never felt like this before. Never experienced something so intense and pleasurable before the human – Violet! – and Katya had no idea what she should do, what official protocol called for this behavior. 

“Jung…” Katya cleared her throat and tried again. “What’s the typical response that happens between humans after an encounter such as this?” Katya asked as her breathing slowly started to return to something resembling normal. 

 

“Depends. Cuddling is usually the most typical, as well as falling asleep next to each other. Maybe a shower if needed.” Violet managed to make it back onto the bed before her legs gave out. Her muscles were still feeling the after effects of taking something so big and long so deep inside. Katya’s tail, Violet noted, was still curled possessively around her waist. Violet grinned and held her arms out to Katya. “Come cuddle with me, Katya? Cuddling is just laying next to each other and holding each other usually.”

 

Katya nodded all while unable to focus her gaze on any one thing. Not her notes, nor the table, nor Viol– the human. Sh climbed up onto the table next to Viol– the human – and looked down at her – it – before she lay down next to her. “So, what now?” 

 

Violet wrapped her arms around the alien’s neck. “Now we rest. Aren’t you tired?” Violet yawned. “I sure am.”

 

Katya automatically wrapped an arm around Viol– the human’s – waist, which was when she took notice of the way her tail had been wrapped around Viol– the human – as well. “Yeah, I, uh, I guess so,” Katya said as she relaxed into the bed. The last thought she had before she drifted off was that Viol– the huma– Violet’s hair smelled good.

 

-

 

Violet woke some time later, having dreamt that she’d gotten fucked by an alien’s tail and given the same alien a blowjob that turned into a face fucking. And the alien had fallen asleep cuddling her, its tail still wrapped around her.

No, wait. That actually happened. And Katya’s tail was still wrapped around her and poking her in the asshole again. Violet stroked the slick, muscled, pale purple appendage lovingly. 

She opened an eye to tease Katya about wanting her again so soon only to find the alien still fast asleep. The alien had a massive boner going, and Violet moaned softly, thinking about what it would feel like inside her. Violet readjusted so that she could have Katya’s boner poke her in the ass too, hoping the little bit of contact on such a sensitive organ would rouse the sleeping alien. 

Violet didn’t know what it was about being on this spaceship but she didn’t feel sore and she was ready to go another round. Alien aphrodisiacs? Alien medicine? Her own kinkiness? Violet had no idea what it was but she knew she wanted more of Katya and her dick and tail as soon as possible. 

Violet positioned herself so that Katya could just slide into her ass if she wanted to. Katya’s tail squeezed her tighter and inched closer to her asshole and Violet groaned. The soft sound was enough to rouse the alien and Violet whimpered needily.

**Author's Note:**

> Alien language: http://rot13.com


End file.
